This invention relates to a process apparatus for television picture, and more particularly, to color television picture.
With a recent increase in the type of television programs there has been a demand for apparatus for duplicating desired television picture on a mass production basis by photographing them or recording them by means of printing. Hitherto, for duplicating a television picture on a mass production basis it has been in practice to photograph the television picture with, for instance, a still camera for obtaining a color photograph, produce a printing plate from the color photograph with a process machine and duplicate the television picture with this printing plate on a mass production basis. However, the television picture reproduced on the color picture tube usually has color temperatures of about 9,000.degree. K., and it is result of glowing of three different fluorescence, namely red (R), green (G) and blue (B) fluorescence. Therefore, its spectral energy distribution does not coincide with the spectral sensitivity distribution of the sensitive emulsion, so that a color photograph which is obtained by merely converting into colors the color temperatures of the television picture reproduced on the picture tube through color photographing is unsatisfactory in quality though might be seen well to the eye. Also, the television picture is formed by 525 scanning lines irrespective of its size, and its resolution is inferior among generally handled images. Further, since the printing plate is produced after the television picture is photographed by color photography, the print of the television picture is considerably deteriorated in resolution, color tone, gradation, etc.